Desnivel
by Elisa0795
Summary: A veces el ser humano vive el infierno antes de tiempo. El ala de la muerte no le abraza. Personajes: Fyodor y Dazai. Palabra: Trauma. Agregando los puntos: • Tortura psicológica, encierro, disociación. Fic con tema fuerte.


Título: Desnivel.

Personajes: Fyodor y Dazai.

Palabra: Trauma

• Tortura psicológica, encierro, disociación.

Para: Celia

Los personajes no son de mi auditoría. Le pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri.

Advertencia: Fic con tema fuerte y delicado (específica los detalles en "Palabra")

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sinopsis:

A veces el ser humano vive el infierno antes de tiempo. El ala de la muerte no le abraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fyodor se mantenía en la guarida principal en su asiento, adelante se encontraba sus cosas y podía hackear para lograr algunos de sus objetivos pero por ese momento muerde la punta del dedo en el punto en que cualquier segundo podría sangrar pero se encontraba pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora ya que Ivan le mando un mensaje codificado en que esta vez la agencia armada de detectives y port mafia se habían unido para traer nuevamente la paz en Yokohama, por esos instantes las líneas contrarias daban un tratado de paz para eliminar al enemigo pero la diversión no finalizaba del todo hasta que tuviera la hoja en su poder de su mano. Pero un punto a favor aunque las cosas se estaban viniendo abajo si es que lo llegaría ver sus contrincantes, había bajas de subordinados pero para el ruso no era ningún problema y tampoco lo lamentaría, las piezas han sido utilizadas como lo planeó desde hace un tiempo pero las cosas salían a su favor.

Pero el problema de que pudiera ser más adelante cuando fuera en serio tendría que deshacerse del líder de la port mafia al tener excelente ideas en tácticas, el que se hace llamar uno de los mejores detectives y por último, del cual podía entregarle cierta diversión y competencia en la forma en que podían pensar de manera similar, Osamu Dazai. El último, aún si no lo pudiera admitir a los cuatros vientos el castaño cautivo su atención, pudiera ser el atrevimiento de presentarse ante él con una sonrisa y su ushanka puesta o la forma en que podía seguirle... Era algo que no podía especificar y poner en claro, pero, en sus líneas de palabras o pensamientos no podían hacerse evidentes por pérdida de tiempo.

Dejo de morder cuando el siguiente mensaje hizo aparición, dando aviso de que hubo retirada porque las cosas habían sido terminadas y como lo había pedido el azabache no debían en que dejaran en que los atrapara. Dostoyevsky quería que permanecieran para volverlos utilizar, aún no podía dejarlos cuando eran valiosos. Pero en una parte tuvo una intriga, le especificaban en que le obtenían un obsequio a su querido líder. Así que tendría que esperar para saber qué es lo que le tenían para su persona.

Tuvo que esperar largos minutos, específico más de una hora y permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que se escuchó el sonido del toque en la puerta. Se levantó del asiento después de haber dicho en que podían pasar y ahí estaba, Goncharov, entrando a esa habitación con un semblante algo relajada y a la vez emocionada

—Y ¿Qué es lo que tienen para mí? — sabía a la perfección que en ese estado en la que se encontraba el rubio era para demostrarle o decirle lo que le tenía preparado.

Al parecer el contrario resistía de decir alguna palabra para no echar a perder el regalo y lo único que llego a pronunciar era en que le acompañara. Sin hacer preguntas y que llegaría en que tendría que cerrar los ojos.

A lo que pensó que era cosa innecesaria más no le costaba seguir.

Los pasos ajenos lo llevaron hasta un cuarto de lo cual lo utilizaba para torturar a las personas con la finalidad de obtener información pero nadie aseguraba que al final los dejaba vivos.

La habitación no contenía algún mueble para la finalidad principal para lo que era, sólo era un lugar de color blanco pero cuando se hacia el trabajo se ocupaban en traer las cosas aunque para el jefe de la casa de las ratas prefería jugar con la mente de su presa.

Cerro los ojos como se lo habían pedido hace unos segundos mientras que el otro se ocupó en abrir la puerta y después ser llevado por este hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño lapso había ganado la impaciencia por no ser directo a lo que tenía enfrente hasta que se le fue dicho que ya podía abrirlos, quedando de manera estupefacta y sus ojos se habían abierto de más al ver lo que tenía en frente y en el suelo a lo que se encontraba inconsciente.

Osamu Dazai, quien ahora se encuentra en su mano de quien se convertiría en su verdugo.

Instantáneamente en sus labios se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa, anteriormente estaba con la idea de cómo debía de quitar de su camino a los principales oponentes pero tener al castaño con sigo había obtenido demasiado.

— ¿Le gusta?— cuestiono Ivan a su superior, quería escucharlo aunque haya visto cuando se formó esa sonrisa.

Esta vez su vista se posó en la persona en que le acompañaba —Es más de lo que esperaba. Buen trabajo. — un mérito de lo cual le satisfacía al otro pero para Dostoyevsky había obtenido todo —Deben de asesorarse de que no posea algún objeto, no importa si tienen que quitar sus ropas y revisen su boca.— tratándose de aquel detective debía prepararse para todo así que no podía pasar desapercibido hasta el más mínimo detalle, después de todo, pensaban de la misma manera como una vez le hizo mención. Al igual no debían ser localizados, después tendrían que desaparecer. Su última orden pidió en que le ataran con algo de fuerza y vendaran sus ojos, la oscuridad por ahora sería su compañía hasta que decidiera en mostrarse.

Se retiró, esa sonrisa discreta no había desvanecido del todo pero ahora había cosas de las cuales que tenía que planear. El Dios aplicara un castigo, purificando los pecados del ciervo que poseía en esas instalaciones.

Gogol le informó lo que había ocurrido, cada detalle, cada muerte y la forma en que interrumpieron los otros, pero por ese lapso no tenía importancia pero escucho cada una de ellas.

Al ver la hora exacta en que pensó en que despertaría nuevamente tomaría el rumbo donde se encuentra su invitado —Acompáñame, Gogol.

— ¡Esta bien, Dos-kun!—el arlequín no dudo y le siguió, después de todo siempre le seguiría a cualquier lugar.

Como bien lo esperaba le iban avisar de que había despertado pero se adelantó el de cabellos negros para llegar ahí; al estar dentro cruzo los brazos al mismo tiempo en que todos mantenían el silencio aunque el sonido del eco de los pasos de los demás hicieron evidente su presencia.

Osamu sentía frío en su cuerpo ya que cuando despertó pudo darse cuenta de que había sido despojado de sus ropas y sólo la ropa interior le cubría, asegurándose en que no tuviera nada bajo la manga aunque con ello hacían ver las cicatrices que contiene su piel pero por su mala suerte no podía ver para saber de quiénes se trataban las personas que le habían atrapado, solo recuerda a un sujeto siendo similar a un gorila le había dado un buen puñetazo. No recordaba del todo. Aparte de que no podía ni siquiera mover sus pies y manos con libertad al ser atadas.

Cuando la tela fue retira de sus ojos le costó acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz pero poco a poco pudo recuperar la vista con claridad hasta que pudo ver el rostro del demonio. Abrió ligeramente la boca y pensó en que se había metido en un gran problema, todo por haberse adelantado y a la vez pensando en que debió aprovechar cada entrenamiento para poder fortalecerse. Pero en esa situación debía mantener la calma más nunca imaginaria a lo que le esperaría.

—Dostoyevsky, así que eras tú quien movía los hilos. — lamentablemente para la organización quien creyó en ese hombre.

Fyodor dio unos cuantos pasos más y se puso a la altura de este — ¿Y?— no había signos de culpabilidad, jamás la habría y una pequeña discusión podían tener pero prefirió acortar las cosas —Pero a cambio te obtuve a ti. — si le iba a decir que las cosas no salieron a su favor se adelantó a ese punto — Tú posees información relevante, me serviría demasiado.— sus facciones eran demasiadas pasibles, pero seguía manteniéndose esa emoción por como lo había dicho, tenía al detective.

—¿Crees que te diré algo?— el desafío fue evidente, aún si utilizaba los métodos cuando aplicaba cuando era mafioso para obtener la información no soltaría nada y mucho menos tratándose de la rata que tenía enfrente. Habría cierto desequilibrio y no era beneficioso. Si tan sólo las cosas no se hubieran complicado se liberaría con facilidad y reportaría su posición aunque un punto le faltaba, no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba todo por perder el conocimientos tras el golpe de aquel hombre.

—Eso lo veremos. — se reincorporó y pidió que se acercaran, desde ese ápice de lo que había ocurrido haría mención a lo que se hará ahora.

Ivan y Nikolai se turnarían para vigilar al suicida, negándole la dicha de poder tomar el sueño.

Tomaría tal vez unos dos días hasta que el detective sienta esa necesidad o punto de locura por querer cerrar los ojos y dormir. Sería interesante ver ese avance, algo tardío pero era paciente.

Experimento que quería aplicar con otros pero no cumplían con sus expectativas.

[...]

Por las horas que estaban recorriendo el ruso se mantuvo tranquilo para no realizar algún estrago ante las personas dotadas y volver a interrumpir la paz de las tierras que pisaba, estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y el individuo que tenía en su posición seguramente se encontraba aislado, sin el luz del día, tener una conversación decente con algún docente que de su preferencia era molestar mientras que Dostoyevsky disfrutaba en tocar el violonchelo, imaginándose a lo que pasaría, después de todo aquel detective era igualmente un simple humano que en algún momento se podría quebrar. Interesante, muy interesante.

Cuatro días habían pasado y vio el momento en ir a verlo nuevamente ¿A qué grado se encontraba? Después de todo no era tan malo, tuvo cierta misericordia en darle cierta cantidad de alimento aunque hacían que lo tragara a la fuerza, darle una manta cuando pasará el frío, aún no quería que muriera hasta obtener lo que desea pero tampoco quería que se marchara, sólo se le prohibía una sola cosa y al igual se implicaba su libertad al encontrarse encerrado en una de las habitaciones. Había leído que en una prueba hubo un joven en que no durmió durante once días y otro en dieciocho días, al final, no salían con buenos resultados tanto físico y mentalmente.

Y como espero, no podía razonar con claridad y dificultaba el habla aunque tampoco aquella cobija que había dado no cubría suficiente. Seguramente entraría en un estado de hipertensión y problemas musculares si pasaba otra noche sin dormir o ya es que lo tenía. Dio un toque en el hombro y hacer una leve presión para saber qué grado podía soportar el dolor. Sí que había pasado por mucho pero aún se mantenía cuerdo, más descubriría cuánto es que llegaba a recordaba las cosas.

—Bueno, ¿Entonces hablarás, Osamu?— sus manos fueron hacía atrás, esperando en que articulara una palabra decente a su favor.

Pero a cambio tuvo una pequeña risa y al parecer murmullos que no podía entender con claridad. Alzó una de sus cejas, en verdad en que no tenía temor, cualquiera hubiera doblegado por encontrarse en esa etapa pero no era de sorprenderse, estaba con quien fue el ejecutivo más joven de la mafia y aplicaba torturas como si se traba de obras de arte.

—Esto es sólo una parte del infierno que te toca. — como si pareciera en que pudiera entender la mente del otro seguramente le respondería en que estarían en la misma posición por haberse manchado las manos de sangre ajena, pero por su parte, no era un acto de mal.

Esta vez sus planeas habría un cambio algo radical. Dando aviso en que podían dejar en que cerrara los ojos pero aun así estuvieran vigilándolo.

El tiempo era oro, pudieran ser descubiertos, los escondites disminuían.

Ahora se ocuparía en hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

[...]

Para su siguiente acto necesitaba de ayuda, pero antes de que se hiciera cualquier cosa le dijo a Dazai que se convirtió como su mascota y debía de amaestrarlo, ya se ocuparía aunque en ello tuviera un poco de dolor en su cuerpo aunque fuera tratado.

Preparo a habitación con lo que correspondía, una camilla y los instrumentos punzocortantes, medicamento, todo.

Mientras que los médicos esperaban él junto con sus hombres de más de confianza fueron por el castaño, este se encontraba tan débil que la opción de morir podía ser totalmente tentadora.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que la agencia recuperara lo que le pertenecía? Pudieron pensar que era una más de sus escapadas pero al pasar los días y no saber del suicida se pusieron a buscarlo. Obviamente tenía que esta precavido ante todo y más cuando se encontraban aquellos dos que eran un obstáculo.

Lo llevaron casi arrastrando hasta ponerlo en la cama y sujetar bien las correas — ¿Puedes saber que se hará ahora? ¿Estás seguro no querer hablar?— pausó —Creo que no es caso de seguir verdad. — esta vez tomo asiento, su atención estaba completamente fija sobre los demás.

—Entonces iniciamos. — dijo uno de los hombres y sólo asintió Dostoyevsky.

Gogol se encargaría en pregunta y el médico realizaría su parte pero no consigo nada a cambio Dazai sintió un extremo dolor en el punto en que quería afónico por dar un grito estremecedor. Obviamente aunque le anestesiarán no desvanecería del todo el dolor y mucho menos cuando estaba presenciando en que su brazo fue retirado en él, el sonido del filo al llegar al hueso del brazo derecho y el ruso no aparto su mirada en ningún segundo.

Era más de lo que podía obtener Osamu como castigo, el sangrado, hasta podía dejarlo irreconocible pero no llegaría ese punto.

Podía pedir el otro brazo, sus piernas o inclusive cortar sus cuerdas vocales pero era dejarse llevar por la imaginación y no esta certero cuánto tiempo es que sobreviviría de esa forma pero el terror estaba marcado del pecador.

Ya había llegado al éxtasis de la diversión, era momento de parar. No obtuvo nada, pero su mascota seguirá con él. Aunque será difícil para quien fue una vez detective iniciar su vida con normalidad, seguramente esta vez por cuenta propia no querrá cerrar los ojos para no tener un sueño de lo cual más bien sería pesadilla por la tortura que había pasado.

Perdió el conocimiento y le preguntaron si debían hacer algo más —Es suficiente. — ya era el turno de ellos en que darán los cuidado que le correspondía al castaño. Eso le tomaría tiempo pero se encargarían.

Por el momento se retiró después de haber acariciado los cabellos castaños y se ocuparía de nuevo en sus planes.

[...]

Sabía que cambio el comportamiento de su rehén, verle sin un brazo y descuidado, en verdad nunca se imaginó en que un día visualizaría a quien cubría en vendajes la mayor parte de su cuerpo y mucho menos el brillo de esos ojos marrones desaparecían.

En ocasiones había ligera pensamiento que era preferible en que le ayudaran para que cruce la línea que andaba buscando cuando hacia sus intentos de suicidio, el ala de muerte le abrazara y se lo llevara. Sufrir de más, llego a cansarse.

Un estruendo llego a escucharse, signo de que fueron encontrados y señal en que debía de irse de ahí. Al fin de cuenta estaban preparados así que sólo él y junto con los de su confianza podían liberarse sin ninguna dificultad mientras que los otros se ocuparían con el enemigo.

La agencia o la mafia, pudiera ser que se combinaron, no encontrarían a ese castaño suicida como acostumbraban en ver

Y sí, fue certera esa afirmación ya que al encontrar el estado en que estaba ese suicida sintieron un hueco en el corazón y el acompañamiento de una que otra lágrima. La culpabilidad abundaba en su persona por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que estaba en problemas.

Iba más allá que su imaginación.

Por su parte Fyodor Dostoyevsky algún día recuperaría su mascota.


End file.
